


Copper Wire

by spacioussmuthut



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien anatomy, Bulges and Nooks, Multi, Oral, Psionics, Reader-Insert, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, alleyway fuck, everything ends well for everyone, you fuck the greasy golden nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacioussmuthut/pseuds/spacioussmuthut
Summary: (An alternate way the "copper wire" ending could have gone.)With a gasp you feel it- some sort of energy, something electric and hot, and it’s seeping into your body, making your skin tingle and burn all the way down to your feet. He’s charging you up so she can suck it out of you, and it’s probably the most fucked up thing that’s happened to you on this planet so far. Your legs shake and you can feel a familiar hot sensation in your groin. Fuck, both of them are ravishing you for their own needs and your body is responding in the worst way possible. These two greasy nerds are going to leave you to die in this alleyway and the last thing you’ll ever feel is horny.





	Copper Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, ScpaciousSmutHut.tumblr.com

This was bad. You really shouldn’t have antagonized the two alley rats you found. These two were obviously crazy, and probably huge fucking pervs based on what’s happening now.

 

The ratty hairball is still shoving her slimy tongue down your throat, somehow managing to repeatedly smash your lips together without nicking you with her huge, spider like fangs. You can feel her body absorbing some kind of energy from you, sucking it out of your mouth like thick, hot fog. You feel weak, and you aren’t sure if it’s the energy-sapping that’s doing it or if you’re just weak in the knees from this sudden action you’re getting.

 

“Heh… ha ha ha! LOL!”

 

You can hear the boy laughing behind you, shaking on his scrawny legs as he hobbles his way closer to you, carrying the immense weight of that backpack type… thing that he has on. Then he’s touching your shoulders with his spindly hands, his bitten and chipped claws catching lightly on your skin. You can feel his face getting closer to your own, hot puffs of breath against your ear as he continues to laugh. Suddenly his lips are on your neck. You can feel his tongue dart out to taste your skin, leaving behind hot saliva that quickly turns uncomfortably cold in the night air.

 

With a gasp you feel it- some sort of energy, something electric and hot, and it’s seeping into your body, making your skin tingle and burn all the way down to your feet. He’s charging you up so she can suck it out of you, and it’s probably the most fucked up thing that’s happened to you on this planet so far. Your legs shake and you can feel a familiar hot sensation in your groin. Fuck, both of them are ravishing you for their own needs and your body is responding in the worst way possible. These two greasy nerds are going to leave you to die in this alleyway and the last thing you’ll ever feel is horny.

 

You shake between them, trying to hold it in, but a hard nip on your neck has you moaning way louder than you thought you would, and you’re gasping for breath so desperately when Folykl stops kissing you and pulls away.

 

“Is she… actually turned on… by this?” She rasps, sounding amused beyond belief. “That’s fucking… hilarious. What a freak.”

 

“LOL! Hey, Fol, think I can make her do it again?”

 

“Go ahead. I want… to hear it.”

 

He sucks extra hard where his teeth were just a moment ago and you’re keening. Your body is going noodley and you know the only reason you’re still on your feet is because Kuprum is holding you up. You crack your eyes open to see Folykl smiling. You wonder if there’s some way she can “see” what’s going on even without eyes. Trolls have done nothing but surprise you every moment since you got here, you really wouldn’t doubt it. The yellow ones seem to have some sort of vaguely magical psychic powers or something. What did Cirava call it? Psionics?

 

“Hey, you still there, scrub? LOL, you’re really desperate for it, aren’t you?”

 

You wonder what he means when you realize that one of your hands is reached behind you clutching his leg, while the other is in between your own and desperately rubbing where your clit is through your pants.

 

“You think… we should give her… what she wants?” Folykl says with a laugh. “Looks like she… wants to… get laid tonight.”

 

“Mmph, yeah. That’s fuckin’ hot, Fol. Me, you, and this fuckin’ normie all three in this alley right now, yeah?” He laughs, and then he’s got one arm around your throat, lifting you up a little so he can grind himself on your ass. “I didn’t think tonight would go like this. First those stupid fucking bluebloods, now this hot piece. LOL, we scored tonight.”

 

Suddenly he picks you up- but not with his body, with his mind; and sets you on the ground. You want to object to laying on your back in an alleyway next to huge bags of garbage, but this isn’t even the grossest place you’ve been on this planet.

 

“So how… about it, normie? You want us… to fuck you… or not?”

 

Wow- they’re actually giving you the choice. You guess they’re actually semi decent people.

 

You should really say no, but… those lips on your neck, that hot energy flowing through your body… you want these guys, bad. Especially that idiot with the goggles. You groan.

 

“Just hurry up,” you say, gritting your teeth. “I don’t have all night to waste on you two.”

 

They both start howling with laughter.

 

“How cute… that you think… this will be quick. You have… no idea… how long Kuprum… can go for. He’s like… the fucking… energizer hop beast.”

 

Kuprum grins wickedly above you.

 

“I just keep going and going,” he says, leaning down and sneering at you. “Think you can keep up with me?”

 

You doubt it.

 

“Of course I can.”

 

Folykl is immediately on you, practically ripping your shirt off and trying desperately to unhook your bra.

 

“I’ve never… seen a protrusion hammock… like this before.” She wheezes. “But those… are some cute… rumble spheres she’s… got locked away.”

 

You look up and see that Kuprum has his hand down his pants already, looking at you hungrily.

 

“That’s so fuckin’ hot, Fol. Just rip it off if you need to.”

 

Thankfully she manages to unhook it. She takes it off and throws it unceremoniously over with your shirt.

 

Kuprum slips the device off his back and sets it on the ground carefully before kneeling down at your legs. He unzips your fly and then peels your pants down your legs. When they’re off he starts rubbing at your lips through your drenched underwear.

 

“You got all kinds of weird shit going on down here.” He snickers. “Fol, this is def an alien.”

 

“Shit,” She says, amazed. “We’re… in for the best… night ever.”

 

“Dunno,” He says, slipping your underwear down to get a better look at your crotch. “It looks like she’s only got a nook. I don’t see anywhere a pseudobulge could come out.”

 

“Try rubbing her. Maybe… her sheath is… just hidden?”

 

And then his spindly fingers are rubbing your lips, his claws coming dangerously close to the sensitive flesh. You squirm under him, but Folykl holds you in place from behind.

 

“Don’t be such… a fucking wiggler, normie.” She says, leaning in to lick along your jawline. “It just gets… better from here.”

 

You have no idea what the fuck a wiggler is. Is it like a grub? They seemed to wiggle a lot. Your thoughts are interrupted when Kuprum starts pumping his fingers in and out of your cunt, causing you to let out a low groan. You arch backwards, leaning the back of your head on Folykls’ chest. The both of them snicker.

 

“LOL, is that a good spot for you?” Kuprum laughs. “You want me to go faster?”

 

You stubbornly keep your mouth shut, but he stops when he notices you’ve gone quiet.

 

“Looks like she… thinks she’s above… begging a bunch of… mustard bloods.”

 

“Heh, you think you’re better than us?” Kuprum asks, lightly rubbing his finger along your outer lips. “Too proud? LOL, we could just leave you here.”

 

You groan in frustration.

 

“Keep going.” You manage to choke out.

 

“A good start… but not enough.” Folykl says, wheezing out a laugh. She gently starts massaging your breasts, stopping to quickly pinch a nipple. You cry out.

 

“Please, keep going!”

 

“That’s more like it.” Kuprum says with a low chuckle. “Tell me what you want.”

 

You sigh.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” You say with a shudder. God, this is embarrassing.

 

“Good job, normie.” Folykl says, “Maybe you’re not… complete garbage… after all.”

 

The praise doesn’t mean much coming from her, but your cheeks flush regardless. Kuprum starts fucking you with his fingers again, rougher this time and with more of a set pace. You moan. Those long, thin fingers feel amazing.

 

“Fol, I’m gonna add a third. Make sure she doesn’t wiggle around too much. It’d ruin the mood if I cut her.”

 

You really appreciate that, but you stay quiet about it. You don’t want to stroke this guys ego any more than you have to. It’s bad enough that they had you beg.  
He slips in a third, just like he said, and starts to scissor and curl them inside of you as he pumps them in and out. You moan at the sensation, trying your best not to struggle under the two of them. Suddenly, he uses his other hand to open you up further, rubbing your lips before accidentally pressing up against your clit.  
You cry out in pleasure, back arching. He snickers and starts rubbing and pinching it more.

 

“I guess she does have a pseudobulge. It’s so fuckin’ small, though. It’s barely there.”

 

“Hey, Normie.” Folykl wheezes, turning your head so you’re facing her. “How do you… fuck without any… kind of bulge? Can you even… give at all?”

 

“I… no?” you reply, barely able to speak because of Kuprums’ onslaught.

 

“So fuckin’ weird.” Kuprum mumbles. “Fuckin’ aliens.”

 

“Let me… show you what… you’re missing out on.” Folykl laughs, sitting up on her haunches and pushing her pants down. Right up above her cunt is a small, phallic protrusion about two and a half inches long. “This is a… pseudobulge. Right above… the nook.”

 

She starts stroking it before moving over to kneel over your chest. She gently taps the yellow organ against your lips.

 

“How about you… help me out… and suck it?”

 

You hesitatingly take the wet thing in your mouth and suck a little, being careful not to bite it. You have no idea how sensitive it is, but it looks like Folykl is thoroughly enjoying the treatment you’re giving her. One particularly hard suck has her practically purring. Or maybe literally purring? It’s hard to tell with these fuckin’ aliens.

 

“You’re pretty good… at this, Normie.” She moans. “You sure you… haven’t done this before?”

 

Rather than pull off, you hum a negative noise, which seems to drive her absolutely crazy. You suck harder and hum some more. You hear Kuprum chuckling not too far away.

 

“She’s really going at it, huh?” he chuckles. “You close, Fol?”

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely… gonna come soon.” She sighs. “Then I get… to watch you… get to work.”

 

The both of them laugh, almost hyena like. You’d be creeped out if you weren’t so worked up at the moment.

 

As you continue to suck and lick at Folykl’s pseudobuldge you watch her get less and less coherent, throwing her head back and moaning load enough that if anyone were walking down the street they’d probably hear her.

 

One more hard suck and she practically screams, a thick, slime-like substance shooting out and into your mouth. It tastes slightly acidic, like pine scent with a hint of sugar. You try to swallow the sticky mess but there’s so much. It’s coming out like a geyser and you can’t catch it all no matter how hard you try. It bubbles out of the corners of your mouth and runs down your face, neck, and shoulders. It starts puddling on the ground next to you and you can see that it’s almost the same sickly yellow as her symbol. God, you hope it isn’t toxic.

 

Eventually Folykl rolls off you to lay on the ground next to you. She’s breathless and very obviously satisfied.

 

“I think she… might be better… than you, Kup.” She wheezes.

 

“Don’t even fuckin joke.” Kuprum scoffs.

 

“I’m serious. Try her.” She says with a grin.

 

“Nah,” Kuprum laughs. “I got bigger things in mind, LOL.”

 

He walks into your field of vision in time for you to see him unzip his pants and pull out a monstrously sized cock. It’s similar to the small one Folykl had, but it seems more articulated and it’s at least seven or eight inches long, thick at the base and thinner at the tip. At the very base are long, thin tendrils that seems to be squirming, trying to grab onto his hand. When he gets closer you can see that the skin of it is textured; there are ridges along the sides and top, and bumps along the bottom.

 

“This is a real bulge. You think you can take it?” He asks, a cocky grin on his face.

 

“Are they all-“

 

“That big?” Folykl interrupts. The both of them laugh.

 

“Nah.” Kuprum replies, his huge grin getting cockier by the second. “I’m just special.”

 

“Don’t let him… get your bleat beast. He’s only… three inches longer… than average.” Folykl clarifies. “But when you’re… as thick as… he is, every… inch counts.”

 

They both howl with laughter. Kuprums’ cock almost looks like it’s thrashing in his hand.

 

“Ah, looks like he’s excited to meet you, LOL!” he strokes himself a few times, and the thick skin of his cock seems to drag along with his hand. It’s weird.

 

“Well… get going then. O-or are you afraid of my alien orifices?” you joke, trying to sound confident and defiant. By the way he laughs you figure he isn’t buying it.

 

He finally kneels down on the ground, spreading your legs so he can get between them. He guides his bulge to your entrance, the tip of it actually squirming a little. Once he starts pushing in you can’t help but throw your head back and moan. The ridges and bumps are incredible, and the smooth skin is warm- warmer than a human cock, at least.

 

He continues to push it in, and just when you think he wont be able to fit all of it he bottoms out. You wonder how all of it made it in when you realize that the thinner tip is curled inside to take up less space. You wonder if all of his cock can bend like that, or if it’s just the first few inches?

 

You’re going to ask when suddenly the little tendrils you saw earlier start squirming against your skin. The tips are bumpy and seem to be able to hold onto you. They caress your thighs, play with your outer lips and stroke at your clit. It’s one of the best sensations you’ve ever felt, and you think you might be able to come from them alone. You’re a squirming, moaning mess already and Kuprum starts to laugh.

 

“I haven’t even moved yet, LOL. You sure are easy to please.”

 

With that he wraps his arms under your knees to pull your legs up and over his shoulders to get better access to your cunt. His skinny physique betrays the strength he seems to have, at least in his arms.

 

When he starts thrusting you nearly scream. With every move the ridges on the top of his cock rub against your clit, still combines by the little tendrils rubbing you there. You’re not sure if you’ll be able to get off with a human again after this. You really need to fuck more trolls.

 

“God, you’re fuckin’ tight! Are all aliens like this where you’re from?”

 

“U-um, kind of?” is the only way you can think to answer.

 

“Shit, I could do this forever!” He groans, slowing down his thrusts a moment to go deeper. “Fol, she’s like a vice!” 

 

“Maybe we should… keep her.” Folykl giggles. “Not like she… has anything else… going for her here.”

 

You want to protest, but then Kuprum speeds up his thrusts again, pistoning into you hard enough to rock your entire body. Christ, this skinny nerd knows how to fuck.

 

“Take off- mmm! Take off the goggles. I want to see your eyes.”

 

“LOL, that’s awfully intimate for an alleyway fuck, don’t you think?” He laughs.

 

“Oh, c’mon.” Folykl sneers. “Take advantage… of the fact.. that you have them.”

 

“Fine, whatever.” He says. Then he’s practically ripping the apparatus off his head. His eyes are… the same colors as the goggle lenses, except they seem to flash back and forth a little. And he has no pupils. You honestly thought that Cirava was just weird, but it seems all the yellow ones have solid colored eyes.

 

“You happy now?” He asks with a huff.

 

“…yeah.” You say, not wanting to offend him. “The colors are pretty bright, though, aren’t they?”

 

“Oh, yes.” He replies, the smirk back in place. “Stronger Psionics have brighter eyes.”

 

“Well,” you say, “you must be pretty damn powerful.”

 

He grins like mad and you can tell you’ve successfully buttered him up.

 

“Fuck yeah, LOL. How about I show you just how powerful I am?”

 

“Oh, you’re in… for it now, Normie.”

 

Suddenly your body is lifted entirely with his Psionics. The energy crackles around you and tickles at your naked skin. With his arms now free, Kuprum starts groping at your body, squeezing your breasts, tweaking your nipples and reaching behind you to grab at the flesh of your ass. He’s also thrusting into you harder and faster how that he’s not using any of his body strength to hold you.  
He’s making a weird, whiny kind of groan suddenly, and Folykl laughs behind you.

 

“That means he’s… getting close already.” She says with a little chuckle. “I guess he… wasn’t kidding when… he said you’re good.”

 

You haven’t even been moving with him all that much- apparently human vaginas are just really pleasurable to trolls. The thought that you could decide to go full-on pillow princess here and still have totally satisfied partners excites you more than it probably should. You really need to fuck more trolls. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he groans, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. “M’gonna come. You wanna be my bucket? That shit turn you on?”

 

You have no idea what he’s on about, but you aren’t going to stop him now.

 

“Oh, this is gonna get so fuckin’ messy.” He whimpers, and then he throws his head back and practically screams. You can feel his cum shooting into you, just as slimy as Folykl’s. And like Folykl he just keeps coming. It’s just such an impossibly huge amount, where is it all even coming from?

 

You start to swell inside before you’re finally so full that the stuff manages to break past the seal the base of his cock was making, practically squirting out of you like a hose. It’s getting everywhere; it’s running down your thighs and completely drenching the front of Kuprum’s pants.

 

When he finally stops coming he gently lowers you back onto the ground, before slumping over on to you. Without even thinking you smash your mouths together, taking him into a rough kiss. He reciprocates, and brings his hands up to your face, stroking your cheek with one and running the other through your hair.

 

After a while of just laying there he finally gets up on shaky legs, extending his arm to help you up.

 

“God, you’re covered in genetic material. Sorry about that, I guess.” He says, picking up your clothes and handing them to you in a pile.

 

“God job, Normie… you did good… for both of us.” Folykl says with a smile.

 

“Uh, thanks.” You say, trying to wipe the slime off of you with a scrap of your pants that was already starting to come off. There was an awkward silence.

 

“So, like…” Kuprum started as he put his backpack back on. “If you want to come to our hive and use the ablution trap you can. I’ll fly us so you don’t have to walk around town looking like a cum dumpster.”

 

“Oh. Sure, I appreciate it.” You say.

 

The silence continues to be awkward, until Folykl finally pipes up.

 

“He def wants… to fuck you… again later. We both do.”

 

It wasn’t until three nights later that you left their hive, well fucked and better versed in troll anatomy then you ever thought you’d be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
